


Diez pavos

by Blackie_Noir



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bourbon - Freeform, F/M, Football, Grief/Mourning, Joe DiMaggio - Freeform, Sports, ten bucks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: "¿Sabías quién era Joe DiMaggio?"Ella rodó los ojos como si la hubiera insultado. "Por favor, Thompson, la duda ofende".





	Diez pavos

Jack Thompson levantó la mirada del papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio al escuchar detenerse enfrente los famosos tacones de la SSR.

-Carter.

-Jefe-lo saludó de vuelta, imitando su tono.

Él frunció el entrecejo esperando algún comentario más, pero Peggy se limitó a dejar caer a la vista, sobre los papeles, un billete de diez dólares.

La arruga del ceño se incrementó de forma proporcional a su grado de confusión.

-¿Y eso?

-Creo que le debo diez pavos, señor.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Que él recordara, la última vez que hubo dinero envuelto de por medio fue porque se ofreció a pagarle un bourbon nada más volver de Rusia; después de todo, le había salvado la vida.

-¿De qué, si puede saberse?

-Aquella noche, en la Martinique... el tipo de la foto no era Joe DiMaggio.

El recuerdo lo golpeó metafóricamente como un bate de béisbol: hacía tiempo que se sabía que la rubia de la imagen -la que noqueó al segurata de Raymond con la grapadora- era la misma Peggy Carter que ahora tenía delante, llevando por su cuenta su propia investigación sobre la nitramina robada de Stark.

En aquel entonces, antes de descubrirla y acusarla de traición, espionaje y de ser cómplice del enemigo público número 1 de los Estados Unidos, Daniel Sousa y el jefe Roger Dooley apostaron cinco pavos cada uno contra él a que uno de los hombres de la foto era el famoso jugador de béisbol estadounidense y que cuando le preguntaran a Peggy Carter, ella no tendría ni idea de quién estaban hablando. Él tenía fe; Carter debía conocer a aquella estrella aunque no le gustara el deporte. Estaba casado con Marilyn Monroe, por Dios santo.

Y perdió diez pavos. Diez pavos que, ahora, Peggy le estaba devolviendo al confirmárselo.

-¿Sabías quién era Joe DiMaggio?

Ella rodó los ojos como si la hubiera insultado.

-Por favor, Thompson, la duda ofende.

-¿Por qué...?

-Tenía que desviar la atención. Si no me hacía la tonta y actuaba como se esperaba de mí, me hubiera terminado delatando.

-Y por eso el "lo siento, no entiendo de boxeo"-replicó, medio divertido medio indignado-. En serio, boxeo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sorprendiéndolo una vez más.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, asisto a eventos de ambos deportes.

Jack chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la silla y le pasó su abrigo azul:

-Sabía que no era DiMaggio; hubiera sentido su presencia.

-Por supuesto-contuvo una sonrisa burlona.

Jack se colocó el sombrero y tomó los diez dólares, sosteniéndole como un caballero la puerta al salir de la agencia.

No hacía falta preguntar a dónde iban, porque ambos lo sabían. El club que estaba a dos calles más allá, donde se retransmitía el partido de los Yankees, era donde Yauch tomó su último bourbon antes de que lo atropellara –hipnotizado- aquel camión. Y en aquel club era donde iban a brindar con esos diez pavos por él y por el jefe Dooley.


End file.
